Antics
by Moggie
Summary: [GSR] Grissom is misbehaving in public.


****

Antics

****

Author: Moggie

****

Pairing: G/S

****

Rating: Pg

****

Category: Romance

****

Spoilers: None

****

Summary: [GSR] Just something that I thought of whilst on holiday.

****

"Stop it." Sara swatted his hand away as she bent down to fasten the snaps on the harness.

Undeterred, he reached out his hand. "What?"

Swatting his hand again, she smiled. "You know what?" she bent again and sighed when his fingers returned to the tie on her bikini top. "Your daddy's asking for it." she smirked and nodded at the small bundle looking up at her with bright blue eyes and a wide open mouthed smile.

Feeling bolder, his fingers pulled on the strings until they came loose. "Oops." he chuckled as the bikini top fell from her body.

"Gil!" Sara screeched, hastily reaching for the top with one hand and attempted covering up her breasts with the other.

Chuckles turned into loud laughter as he stepped closer to her and she tied up the strings behind her.

Once her bikini was securely fastened, she turned and smacked his arm, hard.

"Ow." he grinned, leaning forward to grasp her wrists in his hands to pull her against him. "You can't blame me for amusing myself, Sara. We have been out all day."

Wiggling out of his embrace, she turned back to the stroller. "It may have been amusing for you, but I could get arrested for indecent exposure."

Smiling at her, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her back to his chest. "Let's go home." he whispered into her ear, his smiling eyes dropping to the stroller. "He's about ready for a nap." he pulled her tighter and placed a soft kiss on her neck. "We can play a few 'adult' games for a couple of hours."

Sara sighed heavily. "Fine."

Kissing her cheek, he released her. As he knelt in front of the stroller, his ears picked up on the sweetness and teasing tone in her voice as she spoke.

"But you get to buy the protection." she smiled and moved around him to grasp the handles of the baby stroller.

Staring up at her with a pensive expression, he slowly stood up, absently tucking in the baby blanket. "Why me?"

Shrugging lightly, Sara started pushing the stroller. "You're the man, are you not?"

Following closely beside her, he whispered close to her ear. "Is this punishment or something?"

Turning her head to look at him, she smiled gently. "Don't be silly."

Sighing with relief, his shoulders dropped. "Good, then you won't mind going."

"It's your turn." she pointed out.

"I left my wallet at home." he argued.

Laughing at his strategy for getting out of buy suitable birth control, she knew she wasn't going to relent. "You've got your wallet and you are going to the chemist." she said without much room for argument, but he still had one last fight in him.

"I don't want to." he whined.

Sara laughed, guiding the stroller around the corner. "Gil Grissom! Do you want to get lucky tonight or not!?"

Whipping his head around to stare at her with his mouth hanging open, he quickly looked around them to, thankfully, see no one around. Turning back to her, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and huffed. "Fine."

Giggling, Sara tended to a fidgeting baby. "It's ok honey, daddy's a scaredy cat."

"Yeah, well, I'll just have to rethink my plans about playtime, shant I?" he questioned, struggling not to look at her.

Reaching out to him, she pulled on his arm to clasp her hand around his as they walked. "Whatever you want baby, but unless James goes down for his nap, playtime will be put on hold." she paused as his fingers interlaced with hers. "At least, for a while anyway." she squeezed his hand.

"Dada! Ook!" James pointed.

Looking to where his son was pointing, he noticed a dog walking down the street. As Sara stopped, he crouched down beside his son and took his small hand in his. "That's a doggy. A scruffy dirty doggy." He chuckled at closer inspection of the animal.

"Do-gy!" James squealed, clapping his hands together.

When Gil stood up, he smiled at his son when he yawned widely and settled back into his blanket. It wasn't a hot day, or cold, but James had grown attached to a blanket that his mother had wrapped around him since they brought his home from the hospital. Now he never went anywhere without it.

"It's getting chilly Gil." Sara said as she looked up at the clouds.

Nodding as he took hold of the stroller handles, he handed her his light jacket from the stroller basket. "Here." he smiled as she shrugged it on.

Looping her arm through his, Sara leaned slightly against him. "You're still going to the store." She told him before they crossed the road.

****

The End


End file.
